


The Case of The Three Sherlocks:

by Bullman22



Category: Elementary (TV), Miss Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullman22/pseuds/Bullman22
Summary: When their three archenemies mysteriously return from the dead, and team up to threaten the lives of their partners, three consulting detectives must unite to stop them. Along the way, relationships are tested, secrets are revealed, and bonds broken. Join us on "The Case of The Three Sherlocks."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Kudos: 2





	The Case of The Three Sherlocks:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have published so feel free to critique me, but please be fair and constructive. I haven't written anything in a long time as well, so my grammar might not be the best.

A lone woman stood on the roof of a skyscraper in Manhattan, pairing over ledge with a smile spread across her face, as if it brought up good memories. The woman stood 5 ft 3 in, and was wearing a long white coat over her beautiful blue dress, and a pair of black heels on her feet. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail, and a pair of gold rimmed glasses covered her brown eyes. All in all, she looked like a normal and kind doctor, but looks can be deceiving. For this, woman was anything, but normal and kind. However, she hid her that very well, and an average person wouldn't be able to tell. The man arriving however wasn't an average person.

The man approached calmly, and in fact he seemed to strut over to her. Similar to her, he was smiling, but unlike her his madness was a lot more apparent. He looked almost like a devil. He was well-dressed, in a dark blue Westwood suit, and a mating tie. Likewise, he was average height, with short black hair, slicked back, and was slender. Furthermore, he had this aura of self-confidence about him. He looked like the kind of man who could convince you of anything, even turn you against you're best friend. The man was in good company in that regard, and he knew it to.

He came to a stop next to her at the edge, and said in a soft Irish accent, ''Careful my dear. We wouldn't want someone to drag you over the edge again. Now would we?''

The woman didn't even turn, but did respond in a calm voice, ''Why not? I survived the first time.'' She spoke very eloquently, despite English not being her first language, This was mostly thanks to her years studying in London. ''Besides, I didn't come all the way from Tokyo to let that happen''

''Speaking of which why did you ask me to come here?” he asked, before siting down, hanging his legs off the ledge overlooking the streets below. “Not that I don't enjoy your company. But because.... Well, I don't.''

''They are still alive,” she said as if that explained everything. She was already regretting her decision to contact him. Truth be told, he annoyed her. However, she didn't want him to know that, so she just smiled at him.

The man wasn't fooled, but decide to play along. ''I know this. And?''

''Doesn't it make you angry that they are still out there?'' she asked. ''I thought it would after your plan to use his sister failed.'' She was trying to get a rise out of him. It worked.

''Oh! And yours worked out so well!'' he yelled, as he stood getting in her face. He grabbed her by the neck. “Tell me why I shouldn't throw you off this building right now! Finish what that stupid detective couldn't!”

The woman simply looked at him, unfazed, and said, ''Don't be so dramatic. She has a foolproof plan this time. This time we will kill them, and their stupid pets as well. It just needs the three of us working together.''

This intrigued the man, who set her down, and said, ''You got her to agree to help us? Now you've got my attention Akira?''

Akira Moriwaki smiled at the man, held out her hand, and said, ''Actually it was Jamie's idea. She's waiting for us to meet her right now.''

Jim Moriarty shook her hand, and said, ''Well then. Let's not keep her waiting. But one last thing. You never told me how you survived.''

''Neither did you.''

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get Jim wrong? I feel like I did. Also I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Well anyways, feel free to comment below, and let me know what you thought. Also, yes Jamie is going to be the ring leader of the three. Mostly because she's my favorite of the three.


End file.
